Red Kingdom
by LadyCassie
Summary: Long ago King Mikoto Suoh, of the Red Kingdom known as Homra, was killed in a battle to save his people. His Kingdom fell to fire that night and his people vanished without a trace.


_**I don't own K but other characters are mine.**_

* * *

Long ago King Mikoto Suoh, of the Red Kingdom known as Homra, was killed in a battle to save his people. His Kingdom fell to fire that night and his people vanished without a trace. The Princess Anna who was known throughout every kingdom for her beauty, also disappeared under the cover of smoke and no trace of her, nor the people of Homra have ever been found. It is thought that they have escaped over sea's to the lands unknown, but they are only tales until proven otherwise.

One man who had fought on the battle field had been Misaki Yata, but when the King died he refused to leave the battle field and was captured by the enemy. When they found the Kingdom of Homra empty of all people they decided to set Yata free, after all what could one man do alone, left behind by his own people. Once free, Yata searched across many Kingdom's for his people, but alas he never found them. Even when he found love and married, he never gave up searching for those who shared the same blood as himself.

An old man on his death bed now, Yata thinks of the family he once had who have been gone for a long time. "Grandpa?" The voice of his youngest grandson reaches him.

"Sota?" He questions why the boy of 13 is here and then wonders if he somehow sneaked into the room without his knowing.

"Can you tell me the story?" Sota asks as he sits himself on the bed beside his grandpa.

"Again?" Yata's other grandchildren have long out grown the story he is about to tell but Sota, he never wants it to end. He tells Sota of his King, their princess and of the men he fought along side. He tells him of the adventures they took together, of how his King was the greatest their ever was and that he is Sota's King too, of Princess Anna who he hoped had found safety somewhere and that she still lived, of his friends and all the towns people.

"One day grandpa, I'm going to find our people and bring you home." Sota promised and Yata expected him to leave, but he stood, his hands tugging at his clothes. "I ...have something to show you grandpa."

Yata's breathing strained, there on the right hip of Sota is a mark he has not seen on anyone but himself in 60 years. The mark of Homra is a mark that comes with age to every person from the Red Kingdom. Yata's son had never received the mark and he had given up hope of his son finding his people after he passed but here, standing proudly against Sota's tanned skin was the mark of a true citizen of the Red Kingdom. "Sota," He whispered pleading taking the buys hand. "I have a favour to ask that only you can fulfill." Inside the slowly darkening room Yata told Sota of what he must do when the time came that he died and so three years have passed.

* * *

At 16 he is no longer a boy, but a man who has set out to fulfill his grandpa's last wish. His words still ring out in his soul to this day. "My fellow clansman, hear my wish and grant it. I have become lost and wish to return to my clan. When I pass, burn my body with your flames, take the ash and bring me home, take me to where my fellow clansmen have gone, where my King has been laid to rest and should you fail, then there is no hope." Sota promised him that day he would find away to return him to his people. Now three years later, he finds himself in the Gold Kingdom during the fire festival which is hosted in memory of the Red Kingdom who made fire dance.

"Don't worry grandpa, I wont give up." Sota said holding the silver metal box that contained the ash's of Yata.

"Hurry Papa, hurry, its about to start." He had almost forgotten the lighting of the fire. After putting the ashes in his backpack away, he follows behind the little girl and her father , Sota reaches the town square where many have gathered and see's the moment the fire is lit. It bothered him to see the orange flames that burned before him, after all whenever he lit a fire it burned a bright red. At some point in time, he had been pulled to sit with a group of travellers like himself. Free food and drinks were passed around and the festival was in full swing, music ringing out around the square. He was enjoying himself, when he felt a presence that made him turn back to the fire.

A girl stood before the fire, so close the flames looked to be licking her skin, but she didn't flinch. She took a stance, her arms raised above her head and when a new song started, she began to dance and the flames that had once been orange, burned a fiery red unlike anything he had seen before. With her every turn the fire would dance along side her, twirling about towards the sky, her white hair which should surely burned only seemed to glow brighter in the flames.

A gasp beside him couldn't draw his attention away from the girl. "I've never seen the flames do that before!"

"Me either."

When the song ends, so does the dance and the flames return to their former colour, the red vanishing as quick as they had appeared. The girl who had her eye's closed opened them and Sota was greeted to the sight of ruby coloured eye's. As if she knew he had been watching the whole time their gazes locked. It feels like an outer body experience, the girl who wears a simple red dress standing before the fire turns into a woman, she's standing in front of national of people. 'Just who is this girl and why had she looked older for a few seconds.' He thinks.

She smiles softly, despite the look of fear he gives her and then walks silently away disappearing into the crowd. Jumping to his feet to follows after her, he hears one of his companions call out to him.

"Hey Sota, where are you going? Don't you want to see if the fire will dance again?"

He doesn't have time to answer as he tries to keep up with the girl who seems to just slip by in the crowd, while he gets caught between the people. He contemplating where's she going, when he finally makes it out of the crowd. He's disappointed to find no sign of the girl, but then catches sight of white hair before it disappears around a corner and continues in following after her.

She's stood of the edge of a fountain when he catches up to her. He walks silently the rest of the way, but he knows that she knows that he's there. Even without saying anything, she turns and he is once more caught in the gaze of those ruby eye's. "Who are you?" He questions.

* * *

The blue Kingdom is nothing like the gold Kingdom. Covered in snow and ice, Sota decides early on that he hates this place from the second he set his eye's upon it. The white haired girl beside him isn't bothered though, she tell him its a short cut and they won't be staying more then a day.

The girl, Anna. From the moment her ruby eye's gazed down upon him, he has felt as though he were no longer alone. Since the passing of his grandpa, his only clansmen, Sota has felt like he been utterly alone even when surround by people, but here at Anna's side he feels whole again, almost like his grandpa is stood next to him again. She is travelling across the ocean back to her own Kingdom, she had come in search of a person, but they had sadly passed away, so she was returning home. He would be going as his grandpa had searched every corner of this land and the Red Kingdom's people weren't here, so hoping that the tales my be true, he would search the unknown lands that lay across the sea.

"I don't see why we should stay here, after all it was the Blue King who killed the Red King." He mutters, glaring at the men who look at them as they pass. The stares bore into his skin and he wondered if Anna's feels them too, but if she does, she doesn't show it. Its only right that he hate these people,they have ice in their veins, unlike him whose body blaze's with the heat of fire.

"The harbour is here, ships no longer sail from the Red Kingdom." Anna states so that he understands just why their here.

However, the fact does nothing to settle his angry. These people were the reason he was alone, the reason his grandpa had spent his whole life searching for their clan, only to die with only one clansmen by his side. He huffs and turned his face away. "I still don't see why we couldn't have got a ship from the Green Kingdom's docks, their only a few days away."

"The ship we will sail upon is no blue Kingdom ship, it's a free man's ship, it sail's wherever you want it to bring you." He sighed in relief, the urge to fight these people was surrounding him and he didn't know if he could hold back, should one of them provoke him or Anna. The harbour is large with many ships docked in the bay, almost all of them a sickening blue colour. "There it is." She pointed to a dark brown ship with a red logo.

The two were standing on ridge of town overlooking the harbour. His gaze was aimed at the ship in front them them, he had seen ships before, but this one was unlike anything he had ever seen. "Its different?"

"It was made in the Red Kingdom, almost a hundred years ago." Anna informed looking out across the sparkling ocean. "When you see the captain tell him you wish to travel to the Fire national, give him this." Taking his hand she place's a small coin unlike any he has seen before.

"Where are you going?" He calls when she starts to leave.

"There is something here that I must do, I shall see you on the ship." Anna looks over her shoulder her dress bellowing in the cold wind behind her. Sota sighed leaning over the small wall to see which way would be easiest to reach the ship.

* * *

His fingers tighten as he walks the broad walk to the ship. Everywhere he looks there are blue soldier's watching him, their gazes boring into him as if they know that he is different, he smirks thinking if they only knew, then they wouldn't look down on him.

"Oi, you the Captain of this ship," He called to the man walking down the plank of the ship to stand on the dock.

"Aye, that I be, you need something?"

"I want to go to the fire nation." Sota explained.

The captain looked at him wearily. "Sorry Lad, but we don't sail around that place." At first he feels a rush of disappoint wash over him as the captain turns away, but then he remembers.

"Hold up, I have this!" He presented the coin and watched the man's face drained of blood for a second before he swiftly swiped the coin out of his hand and held it up to get a better look at it.

"Just where'd you get this Lad?"

"The person whom I'm travelling with told me to give it to you." Sota wonders just what the coin is?

"This aint no ordinary coin Lad, this here can bring you around the world twice if you wanted it too." The captain said holding the coin in his palm. "Its the coin of Homra, one of these coins is worth more then my ships pay years over.." Dark eye's bore into him. "You sure you only want to go the fire nation, not much there, don't think people even live there nothing but a big volcano? and those hellish fire birds" He muttered like an afterthought.

"That's where I want to go, if you can't take me?."

"No lad, we'll take you! We set sail when your friend arrives."

"Fine by me, Captain." Sota said, following the man up the plank onto the ship. "Fire bird's, you said before?"

"Aye, like the coin, they were once from the Red Kingdom, when the war ended, they were seen flying out to sea, took up nesting in that volcano." The captain told turning to face the city. "The old one's who live still talk of the day the red King died, how they captured the last living red clansmen, set him free later though," Sota noticed the captain seemed almost lost in his own story. "But what they all speak of, is the Phoenix that came out of nowhere to claim the Red kings body.."

"A phoenix?" Sota whispered in wonder.

"Like all the different Kingdom's, the red's had their own way of sending off their dead. The phoenix are immortal, so they been around since the beginning, they say that they gave the red's the power of fire, so when they died the phoenix would be the one's to burn their bodies. No one knows how the phoenix knew the Red king was dead, but it came to claim his body none the less, took the ashes with him too, it did."

As if on cue Anna's voice floated to his ears. "Its time to go!" Turning he spotted her sitting on the mainmast.

"We can set sail now, Captain."

"Aright, Lads lets get them sails loose, we have our heading and our pay." The captain shouted.

He turned suddenly when Alarms bell began ringing throughout the city. "What's going on?" He asked looking at the captain.

"No idea Lad. Aye you blue coat, what's with these bells?" The captain shouted to a man in uniform who was running by them.

The man shouted for a second, "Someone's set fire to the great painting." He told before continuing on his way.

Sota frowned. "Great painting?" What could be so great about a painting.

"Ah, its a painting of the Blue kinging slaying the Red King." The captain told.

Sota grunted. "A fitting end, to such a horrid painting then."

The captain glanced at him as the ships slowly left the harbour.. "Aye, filthy blue's, treasuring a painting of their so called great King murdering another."

"I take it you don't like them?"

"You'd be right there, my grandfather bought this ship from the Red Kingdom, its saved my life plenty of times." The captain rubbed the rail affectionately. "Those dirty blue's have asked to buy my ships plenty of times, but I promised my pop's on his death bed, I'd never let them get there hands on such a treasure. Its last of its kind, you know!"

"Really?" Sota suddenly felt at easy upon the ship, knowing that the hands of his clansmen had crafted such a ship.

"Yup, the phoenix's set fire to every ship remaining in the Red Kingdom's harbour before those Blue devil's could lay their hands upon them, and it was them who burned the city down. I figure those phoenix's would come for this ship should it ever fall into the hands of the Blue, send it to the locker they would."

"What makes you say that?"

The captain looked out to the open ocean, his eye's fixed on the horizon. " They come by every so often, sit on the railing as if to see that their is no blue blood aboard, that why I never take a blue aboard my ship."

Sota smirked. "You knew, I wasn't a blue then?"

"Of course, never seen a blue with tan skin before or gold eye's for that matter." The captain stared at him for a few seconds. "What's your name kid?"

Sota grinned and held his hand out. "Yata Sota."

The captain gripped his hand. "Nice to have you abroad , I shall take my post at the helm. If there's anything you need let me know. Hak!" The captain shouted and a man swung down from above to the captain side.

"Yes Captain."

"Take him to the cabin next to mine, He and his companion have paid us good money to make their journey comfortable." The captain told Hak before going on his way.

"Follow me Sir, and where is your companion?" Hak asked looking around.

Sota looked to where he'd last seen Anna but she was no longer there. "I'm not sure?" Sota said looking around in search of Anna but found her no where in sight.

"I'm sure their just wondering the ship Sir, I will show you to the cabin then you can go look for them if you like?" Hak asked.

Sota nodded. "Sure sounds like a plan." Sota agreed.

* * *

The cabin was big and way to big for two people but Sota wasn't about to complain about that. Placing his bag on the giant desk in the room Sota carefully took out Yata's ashes. Sitting in the chair he smirked. "We'er on our way grandpa." Sota told rubbing his hand along the top of the sliver box. His grandpa had craved it himself.

The top held the Homra insignia, the very mark that was upon his skin marking him as a true red clansmen. The side's contains what Sota believe was the Kingdom of Homra, the castle which stood tall in the craving and the town that surround it was magnificent.

"If our people are out there? I promise you I will find them." Closing his eye's he pictured Yata. " I won't break the promise I made to you."

Upon opening his eye's he was shocked to find Anna standing before him. He hadn't even heard the door open."Your grandpa was a great man."

Nodding Sota ran his finger's across the box once more. "Yes, he was. I wish you could have met, I'm sure you'd get along."

Anna smiled. "I'm sure we would." She took a seat on the window ledge looking out over the ocean. "You should get some rest, we'er in for a long journey and an even longer walk once we get there."

Taking Anna's advice Sota went to rest on the nearest bed, it didn't take long for him to drift to sleep.

* * *

Anna wasn't wrong about the journey being long. Over three weeks they'd been at sea when the fire nation island came into view. Like the Captain had said all Sota could see was a large volcano and no life, but then they came in view. Large birds of made of fire, coming to see who had invaded their territory. Sota stood stiff when one of the magnificent creatures landed on the rail next to him.

The flame's from the bird died down, leaving the true bird underneath the flames for all to see. Gold eye's much like his own gazed back at him, without the flames covering its body the bird itself was 5 foot in length. Clawed feet shifted and the bird took a step towards him, its head titled from side to side as it wondered closer to Sota.

"Don't be afraid." Anna said from somewhere behind him. Sota wondered where she'd been, she always disappeared and reappeared whenever she felt like it.

Wondering about Anna had left him unprepared for the brush of feather's against his neck. The bird was leaning right up against him, rubbing its head against his neck.

"Don't move Lad." The captain whispered from behind. The bird leaned back and let loose a ear pricing screech back at the crew who had gathered behind him, flames gathered around it once more and it took flight. He was pulled back then from the rail and surrounded by the crew. "Thought we'd lost you there Lad." The captain said patting him on the back once he was sure Sota had come to no harm.

"I'm fine, really." Sota assured the worried crew member's who were patting him over to see if he'd been hurt. He looked to see if Anna was around but once more she'd done her disappearing act.

He decides to go back to the cabin and pack up his things. Upon entering he finds Anna waiting for him. "I shall go ahead and wait for you on the shore. Don't take to long."

Nodding he gets his things packed and takes a last look at the room that had been home to them for the last few weeks. He will miss the crew and the open ocean, but land calls him home. Once he has made sure he's leaving nothing behind he walks out to say goodbye to the crew.

"Its been pleasure having you aboard Lad." The captain says and tips his hat to Sato.

"You sure you want to leave?" Another ask's followed by many voice's asking the similar questions.

"Sorry, but I travelled all the way here for a reason I can't turn back now." Sota said.

"You sure you want to get off Sota."Hak's voice reached him from somewhere beyond the crew gathered around him.

The crew parted to let him threw and when Hak came in sight Sota spoke. "Of course, Why?"

He didn't need an answer when he looked down at the shore. The shore was guarded by hundred of the phoenix's all watching the ship with gold coloured eye's. "I think I'm good." Sota assured before walking down the plank onto the rocky shore, each step he takes the birds watched before they turned back to screech at the ship.

"Hey Lad, where's the person you were travelling with?" The captain shouts.

"She went ahead." Sota shouts back giving a final wave before climbing the rocky area.

"Hm?" The Captain hums scratching his chin.

"What is it captain?" Hak asks.

"Sota said 'she' went ahead. I didn't see any female abroad the ship, did you?"

"No captain." Hak says looking back to where Sota had been. He's gone now, hidden by the rookie piles that make up the landscape.

"Well good luck to you lad, good luck." The captain says taking off his hat.

* * *

"Anna how long we gonna be walking?" Sota asks wiping the sweat from his forehead. Its taking them three days of climbing the volcano and Anna has told him nothing only that she's leading him to her city.

According to the captain there were no people living on the island but then again the birds hadn't let anyone but him and Anna off the ship.

"It's just over this ridge and then you'll be there." Anna assures powering forward, not a sign of sweat on her skin or even out of breath. "The phoenix's guard the city. No one can enter this land only those the phoenix's deem worthy."

Sota sips some of his water and feels pride whelm inside of himself. The phoenix's allowed him onto the island because they knew he was of the red clan. The phoenix's after all had been the one's to grant the red clan their power.

"You are the first person since my people arrived who has been let onto the island." Anna tells as she reaches the top and stands looking down at him.

Knowing they have finally reached the top he pushes him self forward so that he might see the sight Anna has told him about. The sight leaves him breathless. There inside the volcano is a grand city, one that looks oddly familiar.

A flag hangs from what he knows has to be the palace, and on said flag is the sign of Homra. The mark that he bears on his skin that marks him as a red clansmen. "This place!" He whispers in awe. He quickly pulls his bag off and reaches inside to get the silver box and then he turns wanting answers from Anna.

"This is where the great city of Homra was rebuilt, these are your people and mine." Anna tells walking forward.

"Your's?" Sota ask's.

Anna nods. "This is where I leave you."

"You mean your not coming?" Sota asks looking down at the city below.

Anna shake's her head. "No, my journey is over, while your has just begun." With those finally words she walks away leaving him standing alone looking down upon the city.

* * *

The great city is everything Sota had dreamed of while growing up. The people are like his grandpa said warm and filled with life. Fire is everywhere in the city and he has never felt more like he belonged then he does now. It's lonely without Anna who had been by his side for so long, but he's not lonely long with all the people who surround him.

He finds out where it is that the red clans ashes are spread. Its a beautiful place and he's sure his grandpa would be happy to finally be reunited with his people. He sets out alone early in the morning so that he can be alone when he sets the ashes free.

He kneels and says a prayer to those who have gone before them, that they welcome his grandpa home. A phoenix stands above, watching with age old eye's filled with wisdom. He does not fear it and open's the box for the first time since the ashes were placed there. The gentle breeze carry's the ashes from the box and when there no more he close's the box and stands.

"I'm glad I could bring you back to our people grandpa. This place and the people who live here are everything you told me they'd be, I just wish you could have lived to see it." Sota nods to the phoenix out of respect before turning to go back.

He's taken a few steps when he hears laughter behind him. Turning he see's his grandpa looking back at him. Younger and wearing amour Yata smiles, it's then Sota notices that he is not alone. An army of people stands behind him all wearing the same amour.

Sota can only watch as his grandpa turns away from him and joins the the mass of people. Sota wants to call out to him but he's left speechless at the sight of his grandpa laughing while joining the group of men. He watches the crowd part and a man with red hair walks forward and Sota knows at once that this is King Mikoto, a man he has heard tales of since he was nothing but a new born baby.

A giggles from his side makes him turn to see Anna. She skips from his side so that she is standing before him, her image fades and she's looks older and wears clothes he's never seen her wear before. "Thank you for bringing him home." She tells him as she looks back to Yata and the other's waiting.

King Mikoto holds out his hand and Anna runs to his side. Slowly one by one the army begins to fade until only his grandpa is left.

"Thank you" Yata says and then he too is gone.

Sota stands still unable to move. The phoenix who had been still takes flight in a burning ball of flames and Sota is sure that his grandpa's laughter echo's as it soar's higher and higher.

Sota smiles and wipes at his eye's were tears have gathered. "Thanks grandpa." He says before walking back towards the city. He knows that wherever his grandpa and Anna had gone they are together with the people they love and one day he will join them.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
